Another day another dime egyption version
by wolfgirl12390
Summary: Day to day life with oc's and the kane chronicles characters.
1. form

For this story I will need some characters and since I'm too lazy to make my own, here. Oh and I will take up to five characters.

Name:

Nickname (optional):

Age:

Path of God:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Features:

The most distinguish features:

Built:

Height:

Weight:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Interest:

Wants:

Fears:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:


	2. my oc's

Name: Amber Davis

Nickname (optional): Am, A.M. pyro princess, pyro

Age: 16

Path of God: Bast

Eye color: fiery red

Hair color: jet black

The most distinguish features: theirs a scar on her arm from a time when she got to close to a fire/

Built: scrawny, lean

Height: short for her age by 2 or 3 inches

Weight: under weight

Personality: although she is obsessed with fire and lighting fire she is rather calm and mellow and not easily angered.

History: until she was old enough for middle school she was trained by her mom in everything Egyptian as well as karate.

Likes: FIRE, messing with people, Asian fire peppers

Dislikes: WATER, anything that has to with water, getting wet

Interests: mythology (any type), fire

Wants: to get married to Seanie

Fears: WATER

Strengths: powerful, smart,

Weaknesses: allergies, can't swim

Trivia: allergic to soy, wheat, gluten, tree nuts, nuts in general, peanuts, dairy, most types of animals including eating them, fruit, vegetables, and pretty much everything else except Asian fire peppers

Name: Simon davis

Nickname (optional): Si, aqua, the annoying older brother,

Age: 17

Path of God: Sobek

Eye color: blue

Hair color: jet black

Built: semi muscular

Height: a but taller than amber

Weight: underweight

Personality: very uptight

History: ambers brother received same training

Likes: swimming, anything to do with water

Interests: water, reading

Fears: fire

Strengths: really smart, strong swimmer

Weaknesses: afraid of fire

Name: Sean Klein

Nickname (optional): Seanie

Age: 16

Path of God: Osiris

Eye color: jet black

Hair color: blonde

Built: scrawny

Height: shortish

Weight: average weight

Personality: goofy, loves to goof around

History: amber's best friend since 6th grade

Likes: pokemon, big bang theiry

Dislikes: beyblades (long story)

Wants: to go on a date with amber though he thinks she doesn't like him

Fears: asking amber out

Strengths: funny


	3. New Friends and Skate Parks

**Sorry it took so long for an update. Amber's been seriously busy. Anyway I've decided to only take one character FOR NOW so give it up for gogreen216 and her character Kathryn Knapp. Now onto the story. **

**Chapter 1 Amber's POV**

It had been a week since I had come to the 21st Nome in Brooklyn. I had noticed a few things since I had come. Number one Anubis the Egyptian god was always hanging around. Number two he had an obvious crush on Sadie, one of the trainers. Anyway it was training session. We were learning about battle magic. That involved fighting my forte. Simon, my older brother had just won another match against someone. I wasn't really paying attention.

"Don't be said because you lost" said one of the students, a girl named Kathryn, although she didn't like being called Kathryn "you did really good."

_ Offer to fight_ the voice in my head said. And no I'm not crazy. I was hosting the goddess Sekhmet.

No I thought back

_Do it._

No.

_ Do it._

No.

_ You know you want to._

What if I get out go control?

_ Simon will be able to control you if you have trouble._

Fine!

_Yes_

But no taking over my body.

_Aw_

"Anyone else wants to fight" asked the Carter who was running the lesson.

"I will" I raised my hand.

"What's your skill level" carter asked me.

"On a scale of 1-10 I'm an 11" I replied.

I know that sounded cocky but I had 14 years of karate and Egyptian mythology training under my belt. At that time Anubis appeared which was bad for him.

"Anubis how about you fight Amber" said Carter.

"Uh" Anubis looked confused "ok."

We both stood in the center of the room. To start off I cast the spell "HA-WI" but Anubis blocked it with some sort of godly spell thingy. Then I decided to use my other training. I charged at Anubis and with a well-aimed flying kick knocked him to the ground and knocked him out. Everyone gawked at me. I smiled sweetly and half the people sweat dropped. After that class was over.

"Hey Amber, wait up" called the girl Kathryn.

"Oh hey Katie" I said.

"I noticed you didn't have that many friends here and was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime" she said to me.

"Is right now good" I asked "I know a great place."

"Sure" she said with a warm smile.

We hitched a ride to a place called The Skate Jives.

"Come on" I pulled Katie inside. The place was a skate park.

I rented a skate board and Katie rented skates. We were skating and having fun until some jerk with a skateboard on the half-pipe started saying some things.

"You see, that is why girls can't skate" the boy said as some girl seriously wiped out.

"I'll show you" I said skating down the half pipe and doing a perfect 360 flips spin.

"Whatever" said the boy?

"You try it, or are you chicken" I taunted.

He got on his skate board and started to slide down.

"Hey Katie" I whispered to Katie "use some good chaos magic."  
>She did and when the boy tried to spin he flew into a tree instead.<p>

"Nice one" Katie and I high five.

**P.S. ****Advice to a Toilet Paper God ****takes place as a side series for this.**


	4. Theme Song

This is the theme song to the fanfiction. _** This means singing. **_This means what would be going on the screen at the same time.

Theme song

Amber's singing

_**I wake up and get outa bed**_

"_**Hey what's up sleepy head?" **_

Amber wakes up and gets out of bed. She looks in the mirror.

_**My hairs a mess**_

_**Don't know how to dress**_

Her hair is hair is standing up as she looks in her closet sighs.

_**I work it out**_

_**I'm out and about**_

Amber quickly fixes her hair and goes downstairs.

_**There they are**_

_**My friends helped me get so far**_

Her friends and are there waiting for her at the table while eating breakfast

_**Another day another dime**_

_**Another mountain to climb**_

_**Another day another dime**_

_**Another mountain to climb**_

_**Another day another dime**_

_**Another mountain to climb**_

Simon's singing

_**Waking up **_

"_**Sup"**_

Simon wakes up and looks at himself in the mirror

_**What to where**_

_**I really don't care**_

He goes into his closet and takes random clothes off the hangers.

_**Another day another dime**_

_**Another mountain to climb**_

_**Another day another dime**_

_**Another mountain to climb**_

_**Another day another dime**_

_**Another mountain to climb**_

Both Amber and Simon singing

_**Just and average ordinary**_

_**Day in an extraordinary**_

_**Just and average ordinary**_

_**Day in an extraordinary**_

_**Another day another dime**_

_**Another mountain to climb**_

_**Another day another dime**_

_**Another mountain to climb**_

_**Another day another dime**_

_**Another mountain to climb**_

_**Just and average ordinary**_

_**Day in an extraordinary**_

_**LIFE**_

_**Another day another dime**_

_**Another mountain to climb**_


	5. Scary Movies and New Kids

**Guess what guys I am looking for a girlfriend for an uptight but incredibly smart OC named Simon BUT there is no guarantee I will even pick one but I might. Now on with the story.**

Scary movies and new kids

Simon's POV

It was a Saturday night. One thing I missed since I had come to the 21st Nome was that since I was young every Saturday night was scary movie night. So I decided, well more Amber decided to go out into town to catch a movie. So there we were. Amber, Seanie, Katie and I were out at Galaxy Mall and Movie Theater. An eight floor mall that Amber and I knew like the back of our hands. We grew up in the city and spent pretty much our whole lives here.

"Uh amber you sure it's a good idea to be leaving the 21st Nome" I asked. Just a heads up I have a severe anxiety disorder, so I worry a little bit well a lot bit.

"Don't worry so much Si" Amber replied "it'll be fine."

"I don't know" I was rather skeptical about the idea "remember the last time."

"Don't remind me" Amber sounded annoyed.

"What happened last time" asked Katie?

"There was a Serpopard attack" Seanie said nonchalantly "and trust it wasn't pretty." He seemed to laugh at that part which made sense considering that it was actually a rather humorous experience.

"So what movie should we see" asked Amber.

"I suggest The Horror House 3 in 3D" I replied.

"Any objections" asked Katie and no one spoke "Horror House it is."

We bought the tickets and saw the movie. I got to admit it was pretty boring. I was one for the gory, scary, chainsawy movie horror movie.

Amber's POV

Simon is such a worrywart. I mean dear gods he worries about everything. For guy whose element is water he's seriously uptight.

So as Simon left off we saw the movie. I'm not a big fan of scary movies. Luckily for me it gave a chance hold the hand of Seanie. He's my best friend but I seriously wished we could be more than friends. Well now let's get outa my love life. So after the movie we were on our way back to the 21st Nome when we decided to take a short cut through a park. That's where it started.

"Stop by order of house of life" said a tall magician as a small and rather young looking boy ran past us. Simon and I looked at each other and we both got the crazy idea. Using Sekhmet's powers I flying kicked magician's in the stomach making him drop his staff.

"Amber" Simon looked at me "tend to the kid."

"Right" I went over to the boy who had by now ran into tree and knocked himself out. Simon, Seanie, and Katie fought off the magician until he retreated.

After that we the kid back to the 21st Nome.


	6. The First Date

**Give it up for Western-CowGirl-4ever and her OC Trinity Diamond**

**The First Date**

**Simon's POV**

I was in a training class with the rest of the trainees. I had just finished pulverizing one of the other trainees when Carter decided class was over. As everyone disbanded I decided to talk to this pretty girl who I had seen.

"Hi" I stuttered a bit.

"Oh hey" she said with a southern drawl.

"I'm Simon" palms sweating I introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Trinity." She replied.

"Do you maybe want to hang out sometime" I asked seriously nervous and it showed in my voice "maybe tonight?"

"Uh, sure" she said and walked away.

"Hey Si" Amber approached me "you got a date congrats big bro."

"Yeah" I said "but don't you dare go messing it up."

"Ok come on" she replied annoyed "you know I do a great matchmaker"

"You don't remember what happened before" I replied sternly.

"I almost make our aunt and uncle gets a divorce one time and everyone gets all angry. I mean seriously what the heck" she said.

"It was three different times" I replied "but seriously STAY OUT OF IT"

"Fine" Amber groaned.

**That night**

Ok I was ready. I had on my best semi casual clothes, along with some cowboy boots. If I was right Trinity was meeting me in five minutes by the exit, which is where I was.

"Hey Simon" Trinity approached me.

"Hey" I said trying and probably failing to sound cool "you ready because we are going horseback riding." She smiled. "I noticed you already had a horse."

We went outside where I had "borrowed" a horse from a guy I know, but first we went and got her horse from the stable. We took a ride down the street and around the corner.

"So I noticed Anubis talking to you earlier" I said casually.

"Yeah he helped me awhile back" she replied not opening up much. "He also gave me this amulet" she pulled motioned to the amulet around her neck.

"I'd be a bit careful if I were you" I laughed a bit "he's got times 3,000 crush on Sadie"

"Really" she questioned.

"Yeah" I laughed "my sister is what I guess you could call her his wingman err women so I would know."

I was about the lean in for a kiss but I got too nervous and fell of my horse.

"It's getting late" I said as I get back on my horse. My anxiety was acting up. Dear gods I was going to start hyperventilating.

"Yeah we should go back" she starts heading back.


End file.
